Alec tells Jace what he already knows
by LooLoo Lightwood
Summary: Alec tells Jace about the rock cycle! It's funny, even though it's a dumb summary. Please read and review.   I don't own Mortal Instruments. However, I do own Random Rock!or RR
1. The only chapter

**Okay guys, I know this is crap. I wrote it for a homework assignment, and I thought it would be fun to post! It's my first fanfiction so be**

**nice and I always love reviews so...PleaeReview **  
Alec tells Jace what he already knows...

Jace: Hey Alec, your mom is looking for you. She seems mad.

Alec: Crap. I forgot to do my homework on the...3 types of Rock.

Jace: …...?

Alec: It's nothing. My mom is making me take an online school...

Jace: I know that. But what the heck are the three types of rock.? I've never heard of it.

Alec: It's just mundie stuff, so it doesn't matter...

Random Rock: Hey! The three types of rock matter to ME! I'm one of them you know!

Alec and Jace in unison: What the...?

RR: You need to tell your buddy here about the Rock cycle.

Alec: OK...fine. If I'm talking to a rock that talks back, it can't hurt to tell Jace about the rock cycle.

Jace:I guess I'll get comfy.

Alec: (Sigh) OK, the first type of rock is called Igneous. It forms when magma comes out of a volcano and...

Jace: it cools. I know that. Move on.

Alec: But I thought that...

Jace: Just move on to the next type.

Alec: Okay...Anyways, the second kind of rock is called Sedimentary. Our little...friend here is a perfect example. (Leans down to pick the rock up.)

RR: Let me down!

Alec: Do you see the lines on the side of the rock. Those are called strata. The process in which this happens is called...

Jace: Stratification. I know. Move on and tell me a few more details.

Alec: But...

Jace: Alec, I said move on.

Alec:Okay, sheesh. Sedimentary rock is made of up of little bits of minerals, rock and soil. These sometimes come form erosion and weathering, which both wear down heavily on a rock. Deposition also take place.

Jace: (Yawn) Well, this has been interesting...

Alec: Wait! I haven't told you about Metamorphic rock.

Jace: Meta=shape, morphic=change in Greek. Also, Igneous rocks have more time to crystallize if they cool slower. Crystallize=Crystallization. An Uplift brings rock to the outside of the Earth again. Yeah, Woupee!

Alec and RR:...

Alec: I thought you didn't even know what the three types of rock were?

Jace: (blushing) ummmmm...well...I..I...Marsye is making me take the online classes too.

Alec: …...Then why...oh, just wait till I tell Clary what you do when you aren't slaying demons!(Runs)

Jace: Alec! No, please don't tell Clary!(Runs after Alec)

RR: HAHAHAHAHAHA! (Turns into a demon) Good-bye, little Shadowhhunters.(Runs off in the opposite direction)

THE END...?


	2. Author

**Okay guys, I know this is crap. I wrote it for a homework assignment, and I thought it would be fun to post! It's my first fanfiction so be**

**nice and I always love reviews so...PleaeReview **  
Alec tells Jace what he already knows...

Jace: Hey Alec, your mom is looking for you. She seems mad.

Alec: Crap. I forgot to do my homework on the...3 types of Rock.

Jace: …...?

Alec: It's nothing. My mom is making me take an online school...

Jace: I know that. But what the heck are the three types of rock.? I've never heard of it.

Alec: It's just mundie stuff, so it doesn't matter...

Random Rock: Hey! The three types of rock matter to ME! I'm one of them you know!

Alec and Jace in unison: What the...?

RR: You need to tell your buddy here about the Rock cycle.

Alec: OK...fine. If I'm talking to a rock that talks back, it can't hurt to tell Jace about the rock cycle.

Jace:I guess I'll get comfy.

Alec: (Sigh) OK, the first type of rock is called Igneous. It forms when magma comes out of a volcano and...

Jace: it cools. I know that. Move on.

Alec: But I thought that...

Jace: Just move on to the next type.

Alec: Okay...Anyways, the second kind of rock is called Sedimentary. Our little...friend here is a perfect example. (Leans down to pick the rock up.)

RR: Let me down!

Alec: Do you see the lines on the side of the rock. Those are called strata. The process in which this happens is called...

Jace: Stratification. I know. Move on and tell me a few more details.

Alec: But...

Jace: Alec, I said move on.

Alec:Okay, sheesh. Sedimentary rock is made of up of little bits of minerals, rock and soil. These sometimes come form erosion and weathering, which both wear down heavily on a rock. Deposition also take place.

Jace: (Yawn) Well, this has been interesting...

Alec: Wait! I haven't told you about Metamorphic rock.

Jace: Meta=shape, morphic=change in Greek. Also, Igneous rocks have more time to crystallize if they cool slower. Crystallize=Crystallization. An Uplift brings rock to the outside of the Earth again. Yeah, Woupee!

Alec and RR:...

Alec: I thought you didn't even know what the three types of rock were?

Jace: (blushing) ummmmm...well...I..I...Marsye is making me take the online classes too.

Alec: …...Then why...oh, just wait till I tell Clary what you do when you aren't slaying demons!(Runs)

Jace: Alec! No, please don't tell Clary!(Runs after Alec)

RR: HAHAHAHAHAHA! (Turns into a demon) Good-bye, little Shadowhhunters.(Runs off in the opposite direction)

THE END...?


End file.
